Dance Dance You Are Not Seeing Him Tonight
by Distant Storm
Summary: Max brings over the game Dance Dance Revolution and the gang takes a turn. Hilary's got some rhythm, and Kai notices. Needless to say, Kai accepts all challenges. Not to mention that he does NOT like the boy Hil's been seeing from down the street.


Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or the concept of Dance Dance Revolution. I do have the game though.

xxxxxxxxxx

Kai Hiwatari had no idea why they bought those stupid mats. All they did was sit on the floor and get stepped on while two members of their team jumped on it, stomped, and tried to look cool. He watched another attempt. _Tried _was the key word. So far, none of them had succeded to look good at that _game._

_Dance Dance Revolution_? It was more like 'try to dance and look like a fool.'

"C'mon! I can do that!"

Daichi laughed, jumping up and down like the monkey he was. "Sure, Tyson. That's the hardest level. Even Max can't do that! And it's his game!"

Blue eyes flickered in agreement. "Yeah, I haven't even attempted the challenge level. Expert is too much for me."

"Aww, fine!" Tyson huffed, throwing himself upon the sofa's grey cushions. "Then someone go!"

From the corner of the room, a light smile blossomed on the brunette's face. Ever since the summer had come and gone, he had noticed a change in her. Perhaps it was because he had been in Russia for the five months previous, or maybe it was because his hormones had finally awakened.

Either way, she was full of curves, attitude, and looks as ever. Something in her eyes had changed. She was the same Hilary they had come to know, but she was 'all grown up,' in the words of Tyson's grandfather. The girl stood up, her short shirt barely brushing the top of a toned stomach. "Hil, do you wanna turn?"

She nodded at Max, the game's owner. "Sure, Maxy. I'm not too good, but I'll try."

Max smiled. "Have you tried this game before? It's a lot of fun."

"I've tried it a few times, and I do know how to dance. Who wants to go up against me?"

He could tell by the smirk she was lying. She was better than any of them. Come on, he thought, she was probably the only one of them with rhythm. After all, she was a _girl_. Although, had he voiced that, they would have stared at him in horror. Hilary? A girl? That wasn't possible.

And neither was that date she had gone on last night with some asshole down the street. Kai felt anger surge through him at the thought. He did _not_ like Hilary with another guy. Wasn't the team enough for her?

She walked over to the mat, giving them a wonderful view of her short-shorts clad backside. Had he mentioned that they were - well at least he was - at a stage where that was completely alright to look at. Except for Ray, who was currently dating Mariah. Speaking of Ray...

The tiger gave him a curious look, in which he raised his eyebrows, before his eyes darted from Hilary, then across the room to Kai. Kai shrugged, closed his eyes, and leaned back against the doorway.

"Whoa, Hil, I'd suggest basic," Max said, a bit concerned. "It gets really hard really fast."

Of course, she never got to select basic, since Daichi had just stolen Tyson's sandwich, running around the house with it. Kai casually evaded the two feuding neanderthals, waiting to see what would happen.

"I think it got stuck on challenge," Ray said. "Hil, he'll reset it, if you want."

She shrugged. "It's okay, I'd probably suck just as bad."

"You're lying," Kai said simply, loud enough for the normaler members of the team to hear.

An evil smirk crossed her features. "Of course I am," she said, throwing her head over her shoulder. She gave him a once over - he noticed - and returned to watching the screen.

What happened next made him loathe the game even more. Aside from the fact that she could obviously dance at high speeds and looked naturally gifted doing so, it was the fact that she was just as sexy - to him - at the same time. Apparently she was good enough to do these dances at the highest skill level, which was that of the music videos provided by the game.

And since Hilary was a girl, she was up to date with the dances and music content of the game, resulting in the dances to multiple provocative songs to be done in the Granger's living room. Tyson and Daichi had stopped fighting, only to stare. It was hard not to, had they been doing this in the open, Hilary would have drawn quite a crowd.

How dare that game make him nearly lose control of his hormones? What the hell - no, who the hell created it?

Unfortunately, all things must end, and Hilary stopped, only to rush into the kitchen, wiping off her barely sweating face and grabbing a bottle of water. Max's mouth was practically on the ground. "I've had that game for a month now, and you just beat every score I have on it!"

She laughed. "And that, my friend, is why you beyblade and I dance."

"I guess so," Ray said, and Max laughed. "That's definitely your thing."

Hilary walked back to the couch, sitting down on it, only to be joined by Kai. Surprise, surprise. "After this," He said, in barely a whisper, "We go."

She shuddered at the fact that his lips had gotten close enough to brush the top of her ear. However, when she looked up, a fiery determination burned in her features. "You got it, Kai."

When the song ended, Hilary stood up, looking anxiously at Kai. He smirked at her, but made no move to get up. She seemed to sigh in relief, only to see him go for the scarf.

"Whoa, hold it," Ray said akwardly, catching everyone's attention. Kai could have been stripping and he would have recieved less notice. The scarf was being, dare anyone say it, removed? Fan girls would be arriving by the millions once word got out. Only one instance of the scarf's removal could be recalled, and that was the battle the Tiger himself had shared with Kai.

The fiery brunette knew she had to conceal her shock. This was her only way of doing battle with Kai, and unless those 'gay fucks', as Tyson called them, unless the Demolition Boys could dance and had taught Kai, he was _so_ going down. And if she had to tackle him off the dance mat, well, that would only be an added bonus.

After all, she was getting older, and like her obviously hormone-driven team mates, she had needs too. And if she could rope Kai Hiwatari - who could obviously tolerate her, seeing as he saved her life a few years ago, well, she could probably stand a chance against him.

What better way to fight fire, than with fire?

The de-scarved boy stood next to her, eyeing her passive expression. She didn't appear too moved by his actions, but he was noticing the rise and fall of her chest as she breathed in and out, waiting to start dancing to her heart's content. And his, he supposed, though this stupid game just might make him look like a fool.

Well, he thought, as he nailed the first - erm... - all of them, he might have looked like a fool if he didn't come from a frozen wasteland where his drunken friends had bought and mastered the game, forcing him to do it... if he wanted to eat for the next day or two.

Hilary looked over at him, watching as their bodies fell into sync, but then suddenly began adding more and more detail into each move. The added steps brought her points toppling over the slate-haired champ's, but he was rapidly catching up. "Oh my God," Daichi said, staring at the two. "Kai's gay, isn't he?"

"Maybe Tala or Bryan," Ray said, laughing with Max, "But I highly doubt Kai is gay." He glanced at Hilary, who immediately felt his gaze upon her, and nearly tripped.

She would have too, if Kai had lacked his freakishly fast reflexes. Of course, she laughed, dropping in a freakishly fast way, to the floor, where she landed a move, never once leaving the indicated steps displayed on the screen before them. "I don't need your help, Kai," she told him, with a sincere and all-together competitive smile, "I can do this on my own." She said, with a sharp intake of breath. His fast movement had immediately awakened her to her near demise in the game, and in a way, he had saved her.

She'd keep him from knowing that, though. He was cocky enough, seeing as he learned the game from the jack-ass of all things to do with girls, a player commonly known as Tala. Whether he was gay with his team mates and straight for all girls between seventeen and twenty three had yet to be seen, though spending all that time with only those boys... she grimaced. As long as Kai kept checking her out(how could she not have noticed), all was well.

Or it would have been, had that stupid player not walked into the room.

"Hiwatari! You said you'd never touch that game outside of our appartment."

Kai looked to be the equivalent of a deer about to be crushed by an oncoming tractor trailor. He immediately felt his footing fall from beneath him, as he had many times before when he had lost complete focus on his steps, and his socks on the slippery plastic of the game's mat - curse the stupid game, curse, burn, die, whatever - were of no stability, they only aided in his fall.

His head had thudded sickeningly against the hardwood floor, and Hilary, although concerned, immediately went for Tala's throat with her new secret weapon: a scarf that was all too useful. No wonder the guy valued it so much. It would be a great tool in torture, seducing, binding... well, while her 'needy' mind trailed off, Tala was getting the pummeling of his life.

"Hilary!"

She recognized Ray's voice and then two arms wrapping around her midsection. They were not Ray's however, and it frightened her. "Save some for me, would you."

"K-Kai?" She glanced backwards at the obviously dazed captain, who would probably kill them all for his migrane the next day. "You okay?"

He grunted down at Tala, who was nothing short of a massive bruise. "I wonder, " Tala said sneakiness shining through his voice, "Why little cheerleader would defend Kai? How'd you two get into a little DDR battle anyway?"

Hilary laughed, bending down ridulously close to Tala's ear while Kai growled at Tala for his proximity to the girl. "Because he didn't wanna watch me from behind anymore." Her tone was snotty, her eyes lidded. "And now, I have to go get ready, I'm going-"

"If it's with that guy from last night, you aren't going."

She turned around, and stared at Kai, who held his obviously hurting head, but looked otherwise fine physically. Mentally, he was about to explode. "Excuse me?"

"You aren't going."

"Are you going to stop me?"

"I think he said in his letters he would." This had been quietly, but there was silence in the room.

She glanced at Tala as Kai said, "What letters, Tala?"

Tala knew he was busted, and he cared not. It was for the greater good, even if the two didn't know it yet.

"Oh, you know, the ones he wrote to me saying he was you. I believe I sent them back to you with Julia's name on them, right?"

Kai gave Tala a look that screamed to the redhead to run for his life. "Oh. Those," The frightened boy heard Kai say quietly.

"Yeah, _those._" Tala gulped, but heard the shuffling of feet in the doorway.

The rest of their team gathered in the doorway, overlooking the peculiar scene. What the frig was going on? First Hilary had a body, was going on dates, destroyed them all in DDR, then suddenly Kai was telling her what to do? And where the hell did Tala come from? He just strolled in and was suddenly pummeled.

Daichi decided to speak, in a loud, obnoxious voice, "What the hell is going on?"

"Well," Hilary said sweetly, "Tala here thought he could trick me into thinking that his lowsy exuse for writing can convince me to hook up with one of _my_ friends, and I know my friends, fyi. I'll take care of it myself, thanks. So, decided to write some fake love letters, from when Kai was in Russia. And in case he didn't know, I know how to read Russian, and if Kai were to write me, he would write in Russian, not in some pathetic form of Japanese babbling."

"Oh, are we straight to the point?" Kai said, slightly surprised. He glared at Tala, but the interesting thing was, he had yet to be angry at the Russian. Hilary would deal with Tala, and Kai would deal with Hilary.

"Well I think I am," she said simply, looking down. "It's not hard to realize that I'm a girl and you've been the only one to recognize that in the past oh, I don't know, three years? No offense to Ray or Max, who have girls of their own."

"Are you saying I'm gay?" Tyson asked her angrily.

She smirked. "I'm not going to ask, because I don't want to know. What transvestite slut you like this week is none of my business."

Tyson blushed. "Well, I was drunk, I had no idea that Meredith was-"

Everyone burst into laughter. Hilary quirked an eyebrow seductively at Kai. "Now, I believe-"

"You aren't going," Kai growled again.

"Can't bear to watch?" She smirked as his eyes flickered in anger. She looked down at her watch. "I'm leaving in, oh, about fifteen minutes. If you're ready I'll go with you instead. If not, well, I'll go with the other guy."

"Fine."

She opened her bedroom door, only to slam it after yelling: "Fine!"

They heard victorious laughter upstairs, knowing Hilary probably had planned it, being a girl. Kai walked toward the exit, only to stop at the room's doorway, before his team mates. "Tyson," He said feriociously, looking back at Tala, "Do your worst."

Tyson shrieked like a kid given a puppy for his birthday, setting to work on what kind of devious plans the poor Russian had in store. Even if Kai wasn't all that angry, and Hilary had wrote him from a non-deplume and told him about those letters, the boy deserved to be played every once in a while.

Maybe he'd bail the guy out - wait, what was he thinking? Bail Tala out? How long had had he played that game before he liked destroying his Russian team mates' asses at it? A few months at least. He figured Tala could survive the night.

Now where the hell was that aspirin? His head was going to kill him.

"Are we going to a club?" He asked her, from down the hall.

She poked her head out the door, her face touched with just a kiss of makeup, "Nah, I figured you'd wanna chill out. That was a nasty spill, even though I would have won. I've got an appartment, all to myself."

"You would have won?"

She nodded, a smile on her face. He sent her a competitive glare, though it was anything but angry. That headache would be forgotten in all of about ten seconds, since he knew that she would never back down. That was why he liked her so much in the first place.

"I doubt it."

"Oh, it is on," she said, with a smirk. "Max! We are so borrowing that game!"

xxxxxxxxxx

I think it was kinda funny, and less than serious, which makes me feel much better, since I've been so dark and serious lately. Anyway, was it any good?

Review! I dare you!

Thanks for reading!


End file.
